Intertwined Destinies
by SapphireKitti
Summary: Mikeada and Lucile,two best friends and total Inufans are mysteriously sucked into the InuYasha relm by a strange,magical ring.After meeting the gang,they develope strange powers they never had before...
1. Enter Mikeada and Lucile

**S.Kat: Hi everybody! For those of you that don't know me, I'm _saphireKat_ and this is my first InuYasha fanfic.**

**Lucile: Hey peoples! Me and my bud _saphireKat _both wrote this story together. So hope you'll like it and no flames…unless they're nice.**

**S.Kat: Okay, okay. Enough introductions here. Now, GO READ THE STORY AND ENJOY IT! NOW! (pant, pant)

* * *

**

**Intertwined Destinies** Ch. 1- Enter Mikeada and Lucile

Friday afternoon. An afternoon like any other. There are many possibilities one can do on a Friday. For example, go to the mall, which is the one thing that a young 14-year-old girl named Mikeada decided to do on this rainy and boring after noon. Sadly, she was alone; none of her friends could make it, saying they had other plans. _'Sigh… this really stinks. Shopping isn't much fun when you don't have anyone to look at the cute clothes with…' _Mourned the teenager.

She caught her refection in a window and saw that her hair was a bit out of place. She quickly brushed her brown hair, which had blond highlights and just touched her shoulders. She examined her hair again, tilting her head side to side. Looks good. _'Oh, no… wait. Ugh. My shirt is on crooked! I can't believe I was walking around like this! Stupid me.' _She pulled down her light purple T-shirt and brushed off her jeans. Much better.

Mikeada continued walking for another ten minutes until she was completely bored out of her mind. Let's face it: Shopping is never fun unless you have someone to share it with. That was Mikeada's motto, any way. She was about to exit the mall, unaware that there was a person walking her way. The person accidentally collided with her.

"Oof! Uh-uh, sorry!" The person only bowed its head slightly and walked off. It was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl, do to the _extremely _large overcoat he/she was wearing. _'Well,' _Mused Mikeada in her mind. _'That's not suspicious.'_ Mikeada put her right foot forward and felt like she was stepping on a small rock.

She immediately picked it up and called back to the person, "Hey, you, did you drop this…?" When she lifted her head the person was nowhere to be seen. "Huh. Well isn't that weird…" She looked down to admire the ring. It had a gold band with an oval shaped amethyst (a purple gem, to be exact) on the top. _'Oooooh! Pretty riiiiiing!'_ There were two non-living things in this world that Mikeada loved: chocolate and jewelry. _'…I know this isn't mine, no matter how much I want it… but that person is gone… and I didn't even get a name… heck, I don't know what he/she looks like!'_ She looked down at the ring for another moment. _'I guess I'll just hang on to it for now. If I ever see him again, I'll give it back to him… or her…'_

Without hesitation, she slipped the ring onto her 'ring' finger** (if you've ever been to a wedding, you know which finger it is)**. A second later, she felt chill go through her whole entire body. It wasn't a chill indicating that she was cold, it more like a jolt of electricity. It was over as soon as it started. Mikeada shifted her eyes a bit looking for the cause of that strange chill, but decided it was the air conditioning and shrugged it off like it was nothing. Then she exited the mall.

_An hour later…_

"…you should have seen that cute tank-top! It would look so cute on you, Nicole!" Mikeada said into the phone.

"Doesn't _everything_ look good on me?" Nicole said persuasively.

"Well, except anything that's pink." Mikeada pointed out, not trying to sound mean.

"Mm. So true. Blue is more of my color, but you would look great in almost any color."

" '_Almost any color?' _" Mikeada questioned her teasingly.

"No offense but do you remember that green dress your mom bought you? Ugh! That made you look like a giant asparagus walking around."

Mikeada let out a long sigh remembering that oh so humiliating day.

_Ding dong! _

"Hey, Nicole, someone's at the door, I gotta go."

" 'Kay, but don't forget about my pool party coming up! Ya better show up, Miki!"

"Hmm… I'll think about it." She giggled a bit. "Sorry, sorry. See' ya then, Nicky!"

"BYYYYYYYE!" Then they both hung up. Miki (Mikeada's nickname) answered the door to find her other best friend Lucile (Lu-see-al), smiling.

"Hey Mikiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She sang in a cheery voice.

"Hey Lucyyyyyyyy!" Miki replied in the same voice. The girls hugged each other while greeting one another. Lucile had light brown hair, that was even lighter than Mikeada's hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had on a black tank top with black sweatpants that had silver lines on the side and flip-flops. (No, she is not a goth.)

"Guess what I bought?" Lucile now sounded like a soprano in an opera.

"What? The suspense is killing me." Miki said sarcastically.

Lucile gave her a sly smile. "Look what DVD I got in my hand!" Lucile triumphantly waved the DVD in the air in front of Mikeada's face.

" 'InuYasha the Movie- Intertwined Destinies'? Huh, _I_ haven't heard of _this_ InuYasha movie before… I thought there was only three of them, so far…" Mikeada studied the DVD. "And there's not much on the cover. Look!" She passed the DVD back to Lucile. "There's only InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala on there. And there's a big empty space behind them, like something's supposed to be there…"

Lucile looked over Mikeada's shoulder expectantly. "Hmm… I guess they just ran out of ideas for the cover. So, do you want to watch it or not?" Mikeada looked back at Lucile like she was born yesterday.

"Uh, HELLO! I'm as big of an InuYasha fan as you are!"

"So… does that mean 'yes'?" Lucile questioned.

"DUUUUUUHHH!"

"YAAAAAAY!"

Mikeada took out the DVD and slipped it into the player. The TV screen flashed blue, and then turned off. Mikeada and Lucile sat on the couch with their mouth's agape in dismay. "Hey!" They both shouted in union. "What the hay?" They shouted again. Mikeada got up and walked over to the TV.

"What the heck is goin' on? Did it get unplugged or something?" She hesitantly brought her hand up to the eject button, but felt a force pulling her into the TV screen! "Wh-whaaaaa…!" She tried to run away, but it felt like someone was pulling on her ankles. She screamed in shock and waved her hands in desperation. Lucile immediately sprung to her feet and grabbed Mikeada by her hands.

"MIKI! HANG ON! I'VE GOT YOU!" Well, she did until her feet were lifted off the ground.

"BUT WHO'S GOT **US?**" Mikeada screamed before both of the girls were sucked into the TV and then, everything went black…

_Mikeada's POV_

"Nhhhh…" I groaned. "I've got a massive headache…" I mumbled. My eyes were still closed.

"D-ditto…" I heard Luce mumble in reply. "Oh… I'll never have bad sushi again…"

I finally opened my eyes and realized… we weren't in the States anymore. There were trees everywhere, it looked like we were in a forest. I looked behind us and saw a small cave, just big enough to fit one person in it. But it was covered in vines and looked like no one had lived for ages. "Um, Luce?" My voice was weary. "I-I don't think the bad sushi is to blame."

Luce finally opened her eyes and sat up. "I don't care I'm still blaming it on the su…shi…?" Luce finally took this _fine_ opportunity to look around and say, "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

"Well, it **took** you long enough to figure out that we're not in the States anymore!" I stood up and towered over Luce's head.

She shot back, "Hey! I had my eyes closed!"

"Oh, well, congratulations for your awakening, sleeping beauty!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha. _Very_ funny Miss Sarcastic!" She stood up and brushed off her pants and then froze. She tilted her head to the side. "Miki, do you hear that?" Indeed, I did. It sounded like crackling branches, almost as if someone was coming towards us.

"Oh, crap. I do. Hide!" I grabbed her arm and literally dived into the nearest set of bushes.

_Normal POV_

Kagome stopped pushing her bike and turned to InuYasha with a curious look. "Hey, what's wrong, InuYasha?"

The half dog demon replied, "I don't know. Something smells… weird."

_What…? Did she just say "InuYasha"?_ Thought Mikeada and Lucile. Slowly, they peered through the bushes and saw white, long hair, ears, and a red kimono.

"OhmyGod! I-I- I- its InuYasha and the gang!" Mikeada and Lucile squealed at the same time.

* * *

**S.Kat: FINALLY! WE FINALLY POSTED THIS STORY!**

**Luce: Yeah! Be sure to review before you go. PWEASE!**

**S.Kat: C'mon, people. You CAN'T resist the ol' puppy-dog-pout from both of us! PWEEEEEEAAAAASE! (whimper)**


	2. Runaway and a Phone Emergancy

**S.Kat: 'Sup people? Here's chappy two! Things will really start getting interesting in this chapter, I promise you!**

**Luce: Yeah peoples, be sure to check in on the chapter and don't forget to review. So go start reading the chapter!**

**S.Kat: Hey! "Peoples" is MY word! (if you have read any of my other fanfics you'll know what I mean) **

**Luce: Sorry but I always like to say "peoples" when I say hi. It's me new fav word right now.**

**S.Kat: Yeah, because I always say it! It's my word, I tell you! AND MY WORD IS LAW! **

**Luce: Yeah right. Whatev, just go read the story "peeps"! (ha ha I gots meself a new word)**

Tanja the Bat: The suspense has only begun! (hint, hint)

**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this last chapter; I don't own Inuyasha… blah, blah, blah. I own Mikeada and Lucile.

* * *

**

**Intertwined Destinies** Ch. 2- Runaway and a Phone Emergency 

_OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OH MY FREAKIN GOD!_

That is what was currently going through Mikeada's and Lucile's mind at the moment, anyway. InuYasha kept sniffing around for the new scent, looking a little irritated. Miroku and Sango came up behind InuYasha asking what was wrong. This made Mikeada and Lucile's eyes turn into diner plates.

_Ahhhhh! _Squealed Mikeada in her mind._ It's Miroku! That, kind, cute, handsome monk! Too bad he's such a pervert. _

_Oh cooool! _Lucile thought delightedly. _It's Sango, she is soooo awesome! She always kicks that monk's ass! _

Shippo, slightly turned his head to the side and unfortunately, saw the two girls. He tugged on Kagome's shirt and pointed to the bushes. "Hey, Kagome. I think someone's over there."

_WE'RE DEAD!_ The two girls froze, unsure what to do next

"Huh?" Kagome turned towards the bushes. She didn't see anything, but she thought she saw movement. "Inuyasha, I think Shippo's right. There is defiantly someone over there."

"Heh." Inuyasha smirked. "My nose is never wrong. And it's not just one person, it's _two_ of them…" He cracked his knuckles.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Without, so much as a thought, the two girls turned around to run, only to come face-to-face with the monk.

"Eep!" Mikeada squealed a bit. _Oh, great, the perverted monk! Sure, he's good looking… but he's a perv! I hate pervs!_

"Now, what are two ladies such as yourselves doing out here in the forest?" Miroku asked, looking curious, not quite in a perverted way, though.

Mikeada and Lucile kept their mouths shut. Well, think about it. If you came face-to-face with a character from a totally fictional Anime/Manga, what would _you_ do? He didn't try to harm the girls in any way, instead, he smiled warmly to both of them, and said, "Well, it seems you two have lost your sense of speech." He continued to smile warmly at them, which made Lucile stare and Mikeada blush. He then, as predicted, put an arm around both of them. "Perhaps you lovely ladies could regain your speech if you would bear my…"

**Slap! Wham!**

At that moment, the two struck the monk. Mikeada gave him a stingy slap in the face and Lucile gave him a good round-house punch she learned from her brothers, in Miroku's left eye. Mikeada and Lucile backed away from him with the look of pure disgust on their faces, while holding on to each other in terror. Neither of them could have believed what they had just done, they had struck one of their favorite characters in the InuYasha series! But, he _did_ deserve it…

"Huh?" Inuyasha poked his head over the bushes, to see an injured Miroku and two girls standing over him. "Do I even want to know?" He questioned. The two girls picked up InuYasha's voice and whirled their heads toward him. They stared at him, totally speechless.

"Well, are ya gonna say something or just stand there like idiots?" He said, rather rudely.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'IDIOTS', INUYASHA?" Mikeada and Lucile screamed. Then, realizing their stupidity covered their mouths.

"What…? How do you know me?" He demanded. Mikeada was the first to speak.

"Um… We're mind readers!"

…silence…

Lucile groans and slaps herself on her head. "No! We're **not** 'mind readers'!"

Mikeada nudged Lucile on the arm, trying to make her get the hint, "Uh, **yes** we are!"

"No you're not." Inuyasha stated. "You're just telling a really crappy lie."

Mikeada then put on a devious smile and chuckled evilly. "Alright, then…" she crackled.

_That poor fool,_ Lucile thought sympathetically. _He has no idea what he got himself into._

Mikeada opened her mouth again. "You're Inuyasha, half human, half demon. Your mother was human, and your father was a powerful dog-demon. You have a half brother named Sesshomaru who despises you and you despise him as well. Oh, and the sword that's at your hip is called Tetsusaiga, which was made from your father's fang and was passed down to you." She finished and crossed her arms.

Lucile then pointed at Miroku. "And you're Miroku, the perverted and lecherous monk. Your grandfather fought against Naraku and had a curse put on him that was passed down to your father then to you. The curse is the hell hole that is in your right hand that you call 'Wind Tunnel'. If you don't defeat your enemy Naraku soon, your 'Wind Tunnel' will swallow you whole."

…silence…

…stare…

Then all of their jaws dropped to the ground. "WHO ARE YOU?.! HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW US SO WELL?.!" Miroku and Inuyasha screamed.

"Well, she _did_ say that they're mind readers… maybe she was telling the truth." Shippo suggested.

"I highly doubt that." Sango retorted. "We've only fought one mind reader, and that was a demon. I highly doubt a human could read minds."

_Uh, oh…_

A nervous look appeared on the two girls' faces.

"Yeah, but," Kagome started. "They look like they're from my time, but… I don't think they're Japanese…"

_Don't panic, please don't panic…!_

Mikeada tried to calm down, but was having some difficulty. She turned her gaze towards Inuyasha.

"Well, whether they're demons or not, _I'll _make them talk!" He announced, cracking his knuckles.

And that's when Mikeada panicked. "EEEEEEEEEEK!" In a blink of an eye, Mikeada twirled around and dashed as far away from the others as she could. But, she was heading into the woods.

"Wha—Wait! I didn't mean—come back here! You're gonna get lost!" Inuyasha called out. The others stood there, baffled.

"Um… about Mikeada, er, don't worry about her. I-I'm sure she'll come back soon. She tends to get a little… 'panicky', I guess." Lucile tried to explain. "And, uh, I'll explain everything to you guys if you promise you won't beat the crap out of us."

"Oh, I'm sure Inuyasha wasn't _really _going to beat you guys up… right, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled nudging InuYasha with her elbow.

"Oof! You… I mean, yeah, I was just bluffing."

_Heh… sure you were._ Lucile sneered in her mind. "Okay, well, um, I'm not to sure how to tell you guys this without making you freak out, but here's the truth…"

* * *

_Mikeada's POV_

I sat on the stump of a tree, panting. Man, _what_ was I thinking?.! First I slap Miroku, and now I ran like an idiot away from those guys! This really was not my day.

_Ugh! I feel like such a dimwit! _

I bent down and rested my head on my knees. Whenever I felt sad, mad, or like I've done something completely idiotic, I always curl up in a little ball. Not in a cowardly way, but for some reason, after I would remain in that position for a while, I would always feel better later. After, like, 15 minutes, I slowly lifted my head and stood up and stretched.

"Nnng… Lucile didn't come to look for me yet. Guess I'd better head back." I mumbled to myself. _I wonder if Lucile tried explaining things to the InuYasha and everyone else…_

Just then, I remembered that I had my cell phone in my right pocket. "Oh, yeah! I can just call her and ask her if it's okay to come out."

I was about to dial her number when I heard a rustling sound behind me.

"H-huh?" I whirled. "L-Lu-Lucile…? Is that you?"

"So sorry… but, unfortunately, I'm not your companion, but I'm not a friend, either…" A sinister voice sneered. And this one sounded all to familiar.

_Is that…!_

_

* * *

Back with Inuyasha and others…_

The whole gang, including Lucile, were sitting down on a blanket drinking refreshments as Lucile explained. But, of course, she left out the part where they were all fictional characters in the most popular anime on the face of the entire planet **(wouldn't you agree?)**. Shippo was only half paying attention while he licked a lollypop and Kilala was taking a catnap.

"…and when we woke up we found ourselves here." Finished Lucile. "And, well, you all know the rest. Oh, and Miroku?"

"Hm?" Miroku raised his head.

"I'm sorry for hitting you in the eye earlier, you just kind of caught me a little off guard, I guess." She stated apologetically, bowing her head.

"There's no need to apologize to that pervert." Sango said coldly. "He says that to _all_ of the women."

Miroku anime sweatdroped, looking embarrassed.

"Hey, Lucile, was it?" Asked Kagome. Lucile turned her head towards her. "Your friend, Mikeada hasn't come back yet has she?"

"Well, she isn't sitting here drinking 'drinks that are soft', is she?" Inuyasha said annoyed. "Oh, and I want more ramen."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…!" She glowered. "Sit boy!"

**Wham!**

Inuyasha landed face first into the ground, slightly twitching.

_YAY! I got to see Kagome to tell Inuyasha to 'sit'!_ Lucile thought happily to herself.

_**Beep beeeeeep beep beep! Beep beeeeep beep beep!**_

"Huh?" Everyone listened again for the strange sound. It was coming from… Lucile?

"Oh, sorry, it's my cell phone… oh! It's from Mikeada! I was wondering why she hasn't called yet."

"A cell… what…?" Shippo tilted his head.

"It's… a way how people in my time communicate with each other, Shippo." Kagome inquired. "It's a lot faster than writing a letter and then sending it."

"Amazing… I must know how your 'phone cell'—'cell phone' operates." Commented the monk.

"Maybe later." Lucile answers as she flipped the phone open. "Yo, Miki! Where the heck are you? We've been sitting here waiting for you for 20 minutes now."

"**Luce! Thank God I was able to reach you, though I don't know how—Yaaaah! Crud! Luce, I'm in trouble something's after me!"** Shouted Mikeada on the other line. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He could easily pick up on the conversation, since he had super sensitive dog-ears.

"Miki, what's going on? _What's _after you?.!" The group looked at Lucile, uneasy.

"**Y-you're not going to believe me. Put Inuyasha on!"**

Lucile hesitated for a moment. Then handed the phone to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at the phone for a second, then mimicked the way Lucile had held it.

"Um… anyone there?"

"**Inuyasha!"**

Instantly, he jerked the phone away from his ear and shouted back. "Hey! Don't shout so loud! And what's going on?.!"

"I think an old foe of yours is chasing me! He's trying to capture me! I th-think it's—"

Inuyasha stood up, then dropped the phone. An angered expression folded on his face.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Kagome stood up.

Inuyasha made a low growling sound. "THAT BASTARD NARAKU IS AFTER THAT GIRL!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

**S. Kat: Yeah! 2nd chapter! Go us!**

**Lucile: Yup! **

**S. Kat: Oh, yeah. Sorry for not updating sooner, peoples. I have to update only my account and I've been MUUUUUCHO busy lately! Mostly with schoolwork and tests. And I have a lot of band related stuff to do on the weekends, so that cuts into my fanfic time, but I guess it can't be helped. I should have more time to work on this fanfic after November, though. **

**Lucile: But we're doing are best! But please… please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (pant, pant) And if you do, we'll send little replies to you at the beginning of the chapter, like **Tanja the Bat**, for example.**

**S. Kat: THANK YOU TANJA! (throws you an Inuyasha plushie with a cookie) Oh, yeah, and we'll except SOME flames, but they have to be NICE! Do you hear me? N-I-C-E. Nice! And I also will accept anonymous reviews! Okay? Good! Adios! **


	3. One Event After Another

**S. Kat: Hey, y'all. I'm back. Surprise, surprise, eh? I'm not too sure how often I can update for a while. I only have time to go on the computer during the weekends…so… yeeeeaaaah… (sighs) Anyway, I've got nothing else to say, so…!**

**Lucile: Here's chapter 3 peoples! And now we'll leave Shippo-chan to the disclaimer!**

**Shippo: Okay! saphireKat does not own Inuyasha and the others, including me! Enjoy the story! Fox Fire! (Uses Fox Fire to disappear, everything is gone… but his tail.)**

**S. Kat & Lucile: … ;**

Tanja the Bat: Again, thanks so much for the review! Hope you like this chapter, too!

* * *

**Intertwined Destinies** Ch. 3- One Event After Another

"WHHHH-AAAAAAT?.!" Lucile screamed. "N-Naraku?.! Oh my gawd! Whadda we do?.!"

"You—calm down!" Inuyasha barked. Lucile halted to a stop and picked up her cell phone, which Inuyasha dropped.

"But what are we gonna do!" She stressed, freaking out all over again, until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kagome, with a confident, yet reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Lucile. We'll find Mikeada, I promise."

"Um, actually, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "We may not have to, she's running right this way."

"Eh?" The whole group turned to the running—and screaming figure coming towards them.

"EEEEEEEEYYAAAAAA!.!.!" Mikeada screamed on the top of her lungs. The rest of them stood in awe at how **fast** she was running. She was only about 10 feet away until she started to slow down… and then she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Ack! Miki!" Lucile called in distress. She ran to her friend, followed by, surprisingly, Shippo.

"A-are you okay?.!" They asked.

"Huh… huh… oh… God…huh…" She panted heavily, almost not breathing. "… I thought… I thought… I was going… to die…"

"Feh. You'll probably end up getting yourself killed anyhow if you push yourself like that again, ya know." Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Hey…! (Huff) You stupid…! (Huh) It's not my… fault that… I'm not…" Mikeada started to cough a little before she could finish giving Inuyasha a piece of her mind. Kagome gasped and tried to help hold up Mikeada.

"Mikeada-san! Are you all right? Do you have asthma!" She asked in distress.

"No, she doesn't." Lucile answered for her, "This always happens when she pushes herself too hard."

"I-I'm fine… I already feel a little better…"

"Ah. That is indeed good, milady." Miroku gleemed. "For a moment there, I thought _I_ might have to give you _my_ breath."

"…"

"**PERVERT!"**

_**Slap! Bonk!**_

Miroku then received two red slap marks on his face; one from Mikeada and Lucile, and he also received a lump on the head from Sango with her boomerang.

"Why must women treat a monk so cruelly…?"

_Does he really need an answer?_ The three girls thought.

"Um… alright…" Inuyasha's eye twitched. "So, Mikeada, what did you see that made you freak out? Was it Naraku?!"

"Heh, heh, heh… very good, Inuyasha. You're not as dull as you look…" Teased a sly, female voice.

Inuyasha's ears perked up almost instantly then growled in a low, but loud voice, "Watch out!" He then scooped up Kagome, Shippo and Lucile while Kilala turned into her 'big-cat-form' and Sango grabbed Mikeada while Miroku jumped out of the way of a huge wind-like blade attack.

When Inuyasha landed on the ground to let Shippo and Kagome off, Mikeada was still clinging to Inuyasha for dear life. "…hey. Yo! You can let go now."

Mikeada blinked rapidly. "I- I'm s-sorry… b-but that… was… so close!"

Lucile, on the other hand, had her eyes closed the whole time. When she felt that she wasn't airborne, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the slash-like marks in the earth that the person had created.

"Woah…!" She gaped as the dust cleared to reveal… a woman… with a fan… and with someone dressed up like a baboon behind her.

It was _Kagura._

And _Naraku.

* * *

_

_Lucile's POV…_

_Oh hell no…_ I thought. _What the hell is going on! First we wind up in Inuyasha's realm, meet the gang, and now—Naraku shows up?! This is too fast—and this seems to be going a little… to perfectly…for them at least…wait! What if--! _

Before I could finish jumping to my conclusion, I decided to shut up and let Naraku talk evilly and taunt Inuyasha and the gang, like he did almost every single time!

"Naraku…!" Inuyasha growled. "What do you want with _that girl_?!"

'That girl'? He just referred _my_ best friend to 'that girl'! I could see Mikeada scowling at Inuyasha a bit, though he wasn't paying much attention to her. Then again, he hardly respects Kagome sometimes. And yet I still wonder why in the world does she put up with him…?

(Wait, why am I thinking of this now?)

Naraku chuckled darkly (as predicted) and sneered, "Not much, I just need to use her for a little 'experiment'. So save, Kagura and I the trouble of dealing with you and hand her over now." And he wasn't asking politely, either!

" 'Experiment'?" Miki boasted. "What do you think we are, some human giny- pigs (sp?)?!"

"I'd keep that pretty mouth of yours closed if I were you, witch." Kagura hissed.

"Oh, yeah? Look who's talking!" Miki shouted back.

_Ack! Miki, you baka! Don't get her mad!_

Miki had a bad habit of saying things to people she would later regret, like now. Miki immediately clamped a hand on her mouth. "Oops…" she muttered.

Kagura didn't do anything at first, but she looked like she was ready to screw us any second… not good…

"Hm, hm, hm…" Naraku chuckled. "Mouthy, aren't we? Just like _her…_"

"Wha…? '…Like _her…'_?" Mikeada asked. She turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "What's he talking about?"

"It's not like we would know either…" Muttered Kagome.

"Who the hell cares _what_ this bastard is talking about, anyway?" Inuyasha grinned and pulled out his Tetsusaiga and stood in a fighting stance. "Besides, it won't matter anyways, after I kill him!" He then lunged forward, but shouted back to Sango Kagome saying, "Kagome! If Naraku is really after those two girls, take them somewhere safe! Now!"

"Right!" She reported. "C'mon, this way!"

"Not so fast!" Kagura called out. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

_Oh, no… This isn't going to turn out well!

* * *

_

_Normal POV…_

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha leaped in the path of the attack and cried, "BACKLASH WAVE!" and sent the attack back towards Kagura, which threw her off guard, giving Kagome, Lucile, and Mikeada enough time to escape—oh, and Shippo, too and Sango and Miroku stayed behind to take care of Naraku as well.

Sango hopped on to Kilala's back and charged toward Naraku. "Hirikotsu!" She then flung her boomerang at Naraku, barely cutting his shoulder, but gave Miroku just enough time to stab him in the chest.

"Heh, heh, heh… to bad…" Naraku collapsed, but it was actually another golem.

"As I thought, it was just a golem…" Murmured Miroku. "But, still, why does Naraku want Lady Mikeada and Lady Lucile? They seem to be ordinary…"

"I agree," stated Sango, "but, don't you think this is all _too_ coincidental? First, the two of them somehow 'ended up here' by who knows what, and then, almost immediately, Naraku appears and tries to kidnap them."

"Yes, it just seems to be one surprise after another, doesn't it? And I'm also guessing that the reason why they are here is—"

Suddenly, a **huge** group of demons emerge from the sky and lash out at Sango and Miroku, catching them off guard.

"An ambush!" The monk warned. "Just as I feared… we've been set up into another trap!"

"Well, doesn't that figure?!" Sango grunted as she hit a five of them with her boomerang. This was going to be a long, hard fight…

With Kagome, Shippo, Lucile, and Mikeada… 

The three girls and the tiny fox demon crouched behind the bushes anxiously waiting for one of the their comrades to return. Mikeada was curled up in her little ball again, trying to calm down and repeating in her head: _Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down…!_

Lucile took her fear out on Shippo by gently squeezing him to prevent her from losing her nerve. Kagome poked her head from the bushes every now and then to check for the others. She then noticed that Mikeada was slightly shivering. She slowly stretched out a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"M-Mikeada…?"

"Eeee--!" She squeeked. Kagome put a hand on her mouth and made shushing sounds to calm her down.

"Are you okay?" She asked sympathetically. You look terrified."

"I'm… not 'terrified'." She tried her best to sound reassuring. "It's just taking me awhile for this to… sink in. I mean," She began to explain, "we just got here, and _already_ we're being chased by Naraku!"

" 'Already'?"

"Erm, ah—I mean—it's not like I was really expecting this to happen after one thing after another! You know—it's all happening too fast!" She blabbered out in one breath.

"It _is_ pretty weird how Naraku came after you all of a sudden." Shippo agreed. "But, you guys are normal humans, right? And you don't have anything he would want do you?"

'_Have anything he wants…'? Wait._

The too girls then looked at each other. Kagome noticed this and knew what was going on. "W-wait… do you really have… something…?"

"I'm not sure…" Mikeada then felt something… _slimy_ by her foot, and it was crawling up her leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shrilled Mikeada. Getting startled, the others screeched as well. Suddenly, an second and third tentacle appeared and grabbed onto Kagome and Lucile by the waist.

"NOOOOOO!" Cried Kagome. She grabbed one of her arrows from her bag and thrust it into the tentacle, causing whatever creature it belonged to roar in pain. It evaporated due to Kagome's priestess powers and she fell on the ground with a thud.

"Oww…" she groaned. Then realizing that the others were being kidnapped. "Oh!"

"Heeeeellllllpp…!!" They cried.

_Oh, no! What should I do?! I dropped my boy awhile back and I can't fire at them! And that thing is getting away!_ Kagome thought desperatly.

She didn't have enough time to run after the tentacles, they had already disappeared, as well as the cries.

She stood up and dashed toward the opposite direction.

"I have to get Inuyasha, or they'll be in trouble, or worse!"

* * *

**S. Kat: Phew. Done. Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in… well over a month… yikes. But I haven't had a lot of free time lately, so I guess it can't be helped… sorry folks.**

**Lucile: But we're doing our best, so please regard us kindly! We'll try to update in the next two weeks or so. Again, sorry for the wait! R&R!**


	4. Destined?

**Hey, guys and girls S. Kat here. Well, I don't have much to say. Here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and those other guys. I own Mikeada and Lucile, so far.**

**Intertwined Destinies** Ch. 4- Destined?

* * *

_Mikeada's POV…_

I was in a dark place, lying on the ground, until I heard a low growling noise. I opened my eyes slowly. I couldn't see anything, it was way too dark, like I was in some kind of dark, creepy dimension. "This has to be a dream…" I mumbled.

"And what makes you think that?" Purred a soft voice. I sat up and looked around.

"Is… someone there?" I called out.

"Over here, my dear…" The voice responded. My feet took me in the direction of the voice, for no apparent reason. It was like I was in a trance. I let my feet take me wherever the voice was coming from, then, I finally stopped walking. Right in front of me was a very small lake, and in the center of the lake there was a small island, just enough for one person. But, instead of a person being on the island, it was a big, beautiful brown cat. She surprisingly didn't look a lot like Kilala in her big-cat-demon form. She had the body of lion, or maybe a tiger and she had a black strip in each side of her face. I stared at her in awe. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Why don't you come closer, dear?"

I looked at her with a quizzical look and mentally measured the distance between me and her from the edge of the lake. "Come closer to you, how?" I asked, with the curiosity of a kindergartener, wondering how she would respond. She chuckled and replied back,

"Just walk across the water. Don't worry, you won't get wet."

I wasn't too sure if she was half joking or not, but as I walked across the water's surface, little rocks popped out from below my feet, and I was still dry. _Okay, this is DEFINATLY a dream, _I thought to myself. I slowly made my way over the big cat. When I was finally within two feet away from her, I had a sudden urge to pet her, like I do with my cat (his name is Ozzy). I hesitantly reached out my hand, which was slightly trembling. I don't know why, but now I was nervous. However, the cat, nudged its head toward my hand. When I knew it wasn't going to bite my hand off, I started to stroke it on her head. She started to make soft purring noises. I started to feel a little more relaxed when I knew she wasn't going to hurt me.

"You're such a kind girl, my dear…" She purred. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Um, my name is Mikeada." I replied.

" 'Mikeada'…" She mused. "That isn't a half bad name for you. I think… you just might be the one who is destined…"

"What? 'Destined'?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

Right before she was about to reply, I heard another voice; it sounded so familiar…

"_Mikeada!"_

The voice called out. I knew who it was now; it was Lucy's! The cat turned back to me. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you at the moment. You will figure it out very soon." She turned the other way. "I will see you soon, 'Mikeada of the Hidden Neko Clan'."

"Wait!" I called out. But it was too late, she was gone. And then… I think I started to wake up…

_Normal POV…_

"Mikeada?" Lucile murmured. She shook Mikeada lightly until she started to stir.

"Nnn…" She slowly opened her eyes, than realized she was in a room. "What? Huh? Where are we?!"

"You're both in Lord Narauku's latest fortress." A young male voice replied. _Don't tell me…_ The two girls thought as they slowly turned around to come face to face with Kohaku, who was wearing his demon slaying suit, the same one as Sango's, only it was blue.

Lucile gave a small gasp of surprise. "Y-you're Sa--!" She immediately clamped her mouth shut. _What am I doing?! I shouldn't give anything else away or we might get in serious trouble!_

Instead, Kohaku looked at her with a quizzical look. " 'Sa…'? What?" Lucile sighed with relief.

"Oh, no… it's n-nothing. Never mind!" She rubbed the back of her head. It was Mikeada's turn to play along now.

"So… who are you?" Mikeada asked. But the truth was she really did know who he was, like any other Inuyasha fan would, but knew that she'd be safer if she just played dumb.

"I am Kohaku." He replied. "I'm your warden."

The girls' hearts sunk into despair. _Oh, great…_They sighed again and sat down together, a few feet from where Kohaku sat. Mikeada reached over and whispered into Lucile's ear, "So, now what do we do?"

Lucile shrugged. "I don't know, but I can't believe that Kohaku is out warden!"

"I know… wait! I've got it!" She whispered triumphantly. "Okay, we're gonna…"

"Uh… you know, I can hear _every word _you girls are saying." Kohaku interrupted.

Mikeada and Lucile cringed and turned around towards Kohaku with sheepish smiles. "Huh? What?!" They blurted out.

"Just to let you know…" Kohaku began, "if you two try anything to get away, I have orders to eliminate you."

"What!" They shouted, astonished. They couldn't believe this, Kohaku was threatening to kill them?! This was not good… even if they did gain his trust, Naraku could easily take control over him, and then he _really _would kill them! However, the look in the boy's eyes, it didn't look… evil, at all.

"Look, before you get frightened, I really don't want to kill you two, but I have my orders. I'm sorry."

The girls stared at him, observing him. They weren't too sure, he didn't look like he was deceiving them, but, of course, they have read the manga and watched the anime, they knew something was up with this boy. But until something happened, they had no choice but to trust this boy… for now. The girls gulped.

"A-alright, then…" Mikeada stated. "We won't try to escape, but in return…"

"Yes?" Kohaku questioned.

"Why did Naraku kidnap us? What does he want with us?"

"…Oh, I guess you have a right to know, but… I'm not to sure of the _real _reason myself, but Lord Naraku said something that… you two would be the key to accomplish his goal."

"What?" Lucile asked, bewildered. She turned to Mikeada with a worried expression. They both knew: Naraku was using them to lure Inuyasha here!

_With Inuyasha and the others…_

"Damn him!" Inuyasha growled as he leaped through the forest with Kagome and Shippo on his back. Sango and Miroku followed closely behind while riding Kilala. Once they heard that Mikeada and Lucile were kidnapped, Inuyasha and the others went out to find them. Luckily, Inuyasha had Mikeada's scent memorized. He couldn't explain it, but her scent was something so basic, yet different to memorize. She actually smelled a little like a…

"Ow!" He yelped. His thoughts quickly vanished as he felt sharp pain on the side of his neck. He could only _guess_ about who it was… he removed his hand from his neck and held it in front of his face. There, lying on his palm, twitching in pain, was Myoga the flea.

"What the…?! Myoga, what are **you** doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, it's mighty fine to see you too, Master Inuyasha!" Myoga said haughtily. "And besides, I was just passing by when I spotted you and got thirsty."

"Feh… always the same…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"You too, Master Inuyasha, but more importantly, are you in hot pursuit of Naraku?"

"What else, old flea?"

"Er… not that I would know anything, but… did Naraku happen to kidnap a friend of yours?" Myoga asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha responded. _Why does ol' Myoga want to know?_ He thought. "Yeah, kind of… he kidnapped two girls who we've just met recently almost the same second they got here."

" '_Got here'_?" Myoga asked puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, they come from the same era as I do, Myoga." Kagome answered for Inuyasha.

"They do?!"

"Yeah," Shippo piped in. "And not only that, when they got here, they knew a lot about us too! I think they said they read about us in those scrolls that Kagome reads from…"

_Hmm…_ Thought the flea. _I don't know why, but this is starting to sound somewhat familiar… I think I remember hearing some legend about two girls crossing through time and space before some great battle… but… I better get more into this._

"Inuyasha!" Sango called from behind. "You're slowing down! What's the hold up?" Kilala rode up next to Inuyasha to so Sango and Miroku could see what was going on. Both of their eyes landed on the speck-like-object on the center of her palm.

"Myoga…?" Miroku looked over Sango's shoulder. "What brings _you_ here?"

Myoga ignored him and went right to the point with Inyasha. "Master Inuyasha, other than these girls being from the same era from Kagome, was there anything else **strange** about them? Anything at all?"

Inuyasha thought for a second, then, he remembered how strange Mikeada's scent was… could that be what Myoga was trying to get out of him? "Well, there was one thing… the one girl, Mikeada, she… didn't smell completely human."

_That's what I thought! _Myoga thought, convinced now.

"What?" Sango asked. "But she looked pretty human to me… well, then again… after all that we've seen…"

"But it's still strange," added Miroku, "If Mikeada really was a demon or something, I probably would have sensed a demon aura around her."

"That's true…" Kagome agreed, then turned back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you sure about Mikeada?"

"Of course I am!" He snorted. "My nose is never wrong! You know that Kagome!"

"Jeez… sorry! But, do you think that Mikeada and Lucile were deceiving us from the start?"

"I don't think so… it could be possible that Mikeada doesn't know what she is… whatever that is… anyway, we better hurry up, I have a feeling that Naraku is going to do something with them other than to lure us to his base!"

Myoga whipped his for head and grabbed his bundle of items in his little sack. "Well, then good luck to you all! I'll see you in the next life!" He said jokingly, and was about to leave… until Inuyasha picked him up and again and smooshed him in between his fingers.

"And where do you think **you're** going?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"O-oh… just… ah… on a walk!" Myoga said innocently. Inuyasha didn't think that was going to happen.

"You liar. You were just going to run away, weren't you?" Myoga squirmed a bit. _Curses… he knows me too well._ He thought miserably.

"You're coming with us, Myoga!" Inuyasha declared. "I think you may know something we don't, so enjoy the ride!" He then quickly tied a small string on Myoga's ankle onto his necklace so that the cowardly flea woudn't escape.

"WHY MEEEEE?!?"

* * *

**S. Kat: Alright! 4th chapter! Go us! (Lucile and S. Kat do a high-five.)**

**Lucile: Yup! Oh, and if you guys don't know what 'neko' means, it is the Japanese word for 'cat'. We were originally going to do the Japanese word for 'hidden', too... but we couldn't find it anywhere! (sweatdrops) So if you guys happen to know the Japanese word for 'hidden', please, let us know! Okay, anyway peoples, we hope you liked the chapter, and if it isn't too much to ask…**

_**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Sesshomaru Appears!

**S. Kat: Hi ya'll! Meh… school is murder… sorry it took me a while to update. But, I'm sure some of you readers are in school, too, so please just bear with me, okay? Lucile and I are doing our best. **

**Luce: (pats S. Kat on the back) There, there. You really ARE doing your best, and you're doing a not half bad job of it!**

**S. Kat: (rubs back of head) Aww, thankies, Luce! (hugs) Oh, and thankeis to _Tanga the Bat_ for telling me what the Japanese word for 'hidden' was. And now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or those other guys… (you know who we're talking about) But we do own Mikeada and Lucile.

* * *

**

**Intertwined Destinies** Ch. 5- Sessho-maru Appears!

"So, if you don't have a "5" card and you say "Go fish", I have to get a card from the pile?" Asked Kohaku while fumbling with his cards.

"Yep!" Replied Lucile. "And whoever can match all of their cards and doesn't have any left in their hand is the winner!"

"I see…" said Kohaku. "Alright then, I'll take a card…" He reached for the pile and picked up a card. "Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed. Mikeada and Lucile jumped a little.

"What is it?" Mikeada leaned over toward Kohaku. "Did you get a match?"

Kohaku shrugged. "I… think so, I got another card with the same symbol as the number five." He flipped the card around to show it to Mikeada. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, Kohaku! Good job! That's your first match!" Praised Mikeada, but then gave him a sly look. "But you haven't won the game yet, so it's still anybody's game."

"I look forward to your next move then…" Mused Kohaku, slightly smiling. This was actually pretty fun. The three weren't doing anything, so Lucile got out her deck of cards, which were in her pocket, and taught Kohaku how to play "Go Fish".

"All right. My turn." Announced Lucile. "Huh… okay, let me see… uh…"

"C'mon, Luce…!!" Groaned Mikeada, throwing her hands up in the air. "It doesn't take that long to pick a card!"

Lucile glared back. "Hey! I have to make every move that I have count! I must use my sharp, woman intuition to lead me to the path of victory!!!"

"…" Mikeada and Kohaku stared at her.

"Luce, it's just a game."

"Yeah," Lucile sneered. "A game in which I'm going to kick your butt with!!"

"What?!" Mikeada stood up defensively. "You want piece of this?! Huh?! Do 'ya?!"

Kokaku watched the two girls tell each other off, but it was in a playful manner. _These two are really weird…_ He thought to himself. _But… they're really nice, too._

He softly smiled. He liked these two girls. They treated him like they were his friend or his brother…

'Brother'…

_Brother…_

"_Kohaku!!"_

_No!_ Kohaku mentally screamed, while clutching his head.

The two girls stopped their bickering to glance at Kohaku and realized that there was something terribly wrong with him! "K-Kohaku?!" Mikeada bent down next to him, lightly resting her hand on his shoulder. She let out a small gasp. He was shaking uncontrollably. She whirled around to Lucile.

"Luce! There's something wrong with Kohaku!"

Lucile's eyes widened. "Oh my God…" She ran over to Kohaku. Mikeada got out of the way and kneeled behind Lucile. "Are you all right? Can you here me?? Kohaku!" She yelled.

_I-I don't want to remember! I don't want to! I don't want to!!_

"_Then kill them Kohaku…"_ A voice commanded him.

_What?_ He questioned.

"_You heard me… kill them, Inuyasha and his companions are coming closer, they need to be destroyed now! Or I'll make you remember what you did to your comrades, your father, your **sister…**_"

_Nooooo--!_

But it was too late. Naraku had a hold of him.

Unconsciously, he started to raise his chain sickle, so that Lucile, who was right next to him, would not be able to notice.

Mikeada's spine shivered. That was unusual. She felt like she was in danger. But that couldn't be, could it…? _Wait! What was that thing Kohaku was pulling out of his sash?!_

_A chain sickle!!_

Then out of no where, she grabbed the back of Lucile's shirt and jerked her backwards about one millisecond before the sickle could cut her. Lucile landed with a loud _thud_. Before Lucile could accuse Mikeada of her 'inexcusable' behavior, Kohaku swung at them again.

"Ack!" Lucile ducked just in time. And watched as a small strand of her hair flutter to the ground. Kohaku leaped toward Lucile again, with no emotion in his face. Mikeada recognized this.

_No! Naraku must've taken over Kohaku's mind! I've gotta snap him out of this!_

Without so much as a thought, Mikeada jumped to her feet, well, actually, for some reason, she jumped on her legs and hands as if she were a… cat… and leaped at Kohaku and knocked him away from Lucile. In the middle of the jump, however, Mikeada realized what she was doing. _What th--?! _Before she could finish her thought, she and Kohaku both landed on the ground, but Kohaku landed on his back; hard. He was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, Lucile gawked at Mikeada, wide eyed. She wasn't to sure whether to say; "What the heck was that?" –or- " Miki! You saved me! You're the coolest!" It felt like a little of both. She was able to get one word out of her mouth though: "Holy hell."

Okay, make that two.

Mikeada turned to Lucile, a little be fumbled herself. "Y-yeah… I'm a little freaked out too… I mean—how the heck--?"

"No, what I meant was: 'Holy hell, that was awesome!!'" She screamed. "But, I'll be honest, that was a little odd, too. When did you start to move like _that?_"

"Um… just now….?"

There was a brief period of silence that followed. Lucile shook her head. "Okay, this has gotten too weird, but while Kohaku is unconscious, we should probably leave. We can find Inuyasha and the others and get him later."

"Yeah." Mikeada got up and opened the sliding door, then stumbled back, with a look of terror and shock on her face. Lucile followed her gaze to the door.

It was _Sessho-maru. _

_With the gang…_

"They're close!" Inuyasha's nose caught a whiff of Mikeada.

"Huh?" Kagome's eyes widened. "I think I also sense a jewel shard!"

The whole group fell silent. They just had to guess who it was; Kohaku. They all turned to Sango, who was the most quiet out of all of them. She bowed her head, then lifted it up with focus. "Then let's hurry." She urged the rest of them. The rest of them nodded.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's nose began to twitch again. "Mikeada, Lucile and Kohaku aren't alone!" He shouted.

"Lord Inuyasha is right," Declared Myoga in a grave tone. "Sessho-maru is with them."

"What? What is he doing there with them?" Asked Kagome.

"What else?" Snorted Inuyasha. "He's there sniffing out that damn Naraku….!" Inuyasha suddenly started speeding up incredibly fast.

"Heeeeey!" Shippo called out. "Wait for us, Inuyasha!!"

Unfortunately, he, Kagome and Myoga were gone before Shippo's cry could reach out to him. "…and he's gone again…" He mumbled.

"Some things will never change, I suppose…" sighed the monk.

"Hurry, Kilala!" Sango ordered her. _Kohaku… don't tell me that you're…!_

_With Mikeada and Lucile…_

The girls stayed there, frozen. To them, this was both cool, but mostly terrifying. They had always thought that Sessho-maru was a terrific fighter, but they also thought that he, indeed, was scary.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this," Sessho-maru said, in his usual cold tone, "here, I expected just to find Naraku's spawn, that boy." His eyes shifted towards Kohaku's unconscious body. "And I also find two mortal wenches." His eyes glanced back towards Mikeada and Lucile again.

Mikeada's eyes squinted slightly in annoyance. This was a little unlike her, but for some reason, Sessho-maru was really ticking her off. Her shoulders started to hunch, like she was going to tackle him, too. Lucile glanced at her and realized how bizarre she was acting.

_What the heck is WRONG with her?_

"Miki! Snap out of it!"

Mikeada blinked rapidly and was back to normal. She shook her head back and forth to bring herself back to reality. Sessho-maru stared at the girl for a moment.

"Ah, I see. There's only _one _human here, then."

That through them for a loop. At the exact same time, the girls arched an eyebrow, looked at each other, then looked back a Sessho-maru.

"Um, pardon me," Lucile inquired, "but, what are you talking about? Mikeada and I are _both _humans. Or are just making fun of Mikeada for the way she was acting?"

Mikeada glared at Lucile. "Hey! This is hardly the time to be joking, Luce! And I don't know what came over me, either!"

Sessho-maru raised a brow, slyly. "So you don't know that you smell like at demon then?"

"W-what…?" Mikeada's face turned into the blankest expression ever thought possible.

"Wait a second!" Lucile stepped in between Sessho-maru and Mikeada. "I've known Miki since we were… very little! If she was a demon, I would know." She declared.

"Am I being questioned by a mortal like you? You should know who you're talking to, mortal." He sneered. When he did that, a little 'warning siren' went off in Mikeada's head, telling her that he was about do something! Sessho-maru slowly raised his hand, as if he was about to do something.

"Don't even think about touching her!!!" She screamed. A sharp, burning pain then shot up her arm, causing her to throb and fall on the floor. "Ughnnn…!" She closed her eyes in pain and grabbed her right hand. Lucile was immediately by her side.

"Miki!! What's wrong with you?!"

Mikeada slowly opened her eyes. "I… don't know… the ring on my hand… just… made my hand feel like it was on fire."

Sessho-maru smirked. _So, the time has come for the chosen ones then… now it makes sense. She is starting to go through the transformation. _

"Yes, now I see…" mumbled Sessho-maru.

"Huh?" Lucile turned to him. He turned around to leave.

"I'll consider this a misunderstanding this time. But don't think that I'll let you off so easily if you disrespect me again."

_So he'll let us live… this time…_ Lucile thought, relieved.

"And for your information, I did not come here to save you two. I merely sniffed out the boy's scent and thought Naraku would be here. But as expected of him, it was just another trap to try to capture me and my half brother. How pathetic."

Mikeada, know fully recovered from the 'shock' sat up. "Huh… so we really were just bait…"

"Perhaps." He replied. "But… it's most likely that Naraku intended to use you as something else besides that. I'll leave it to you two to conclude that thought." He then began walking away. "We'll meet again, demon of the Hitoshirenu Neko Clan."

_What?!_ The two girls were be fumbled. 

Then, Sessho-maru disappeared into the mist. Leaving the girls wondering two things:

Was Mikeada really a demon?

And… 

What _was_ the _Hitoshirenu Neko Clan?

* * *

_

**S. Kat: Gaaaaah! I'm done with the 5th chapter! Finally!**

**Luce: (wipes forhead) Phew! Yup! ;**

**S. Kat: Aaaaand… Unfortunetly, I've got some bad news people. Well, you see. I have recently auditioned for a play at my school. I got the part, but the schedule is crammed. And I have practice until 6:00 pm most of the time. And I won't have that much time during the weekends to work on the story 'cause my parents are going to be making sure I work my butt off to make up work and study like hell, otherwise, it's no computer. Ever. I'll try to update when I can, but I'm going to be busy most of the time. I start my REAL rehearsals right after Christmas break, in January. And I'll be busy pretty much until… oh, say--**

**Luce: --March. Which is, like, a little more than two months away. So, you guys probably won't see us that often. Gomen! Sorry! We have come up with new ideas for the next chapters… but we just don't have the time right now. We'll try updating when we have some free time, though. **

**S. Kat: Yeah… aw, this sucks, you know that?! I was hoping that I would be able to get this story done before next summer so I can work on the sequel for my previous story that everybody is waiting for! Waaaaaaah! (breaks down and cries)**

**Luce: (hugs) Aw, it's okay. We're doing okay with balancing school work and this story. Don't be too hard on yourself!**

**S. Kat: (sniffs) Y-yeah… you're right…**

**Luce: (points to you) AND YOU GUYS BE NICE ALRIGHT?! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY 'BOO'S' OR 'HISSES'! YA HEAR!?!**

**S. Kat: God, Luce, chill! --; They haven't done anything yet! Anywho, see 'ya all later! We'll update when we can! R&R! We mean it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Gotta meet 'em all!

**S. Kat: Helloooooo everyone! **

**Luce: Wow. You're in a good mood today.**

**S. Kat: You bet I am!! (starts to sing) It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Where' at?! Where' at?! Where' at?! Where' at?! Now dere ya go! Dere ya go! Dere ya go! Dere ya go! Peanut butter jel-ly! Peanut butter jel-ly! Peanut butter jel-ly! Peanut butter jel-ly! Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!**

**Luce: O.O WHAT THE FLIP??!!**

**Sango/Disclaimer: Er… oooooookay… uh, _saphireKat_ and _Lucile_ doesn't own the characters in this fanfic, including myself. They own Mikeada and… uh, well, Lucile. And the reason why S. Kat is acting so bizarre is beyond me.**

**S. Kat: IT'S WINER BREEEEAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luce: Does that answer your question? **

**Sango: …uh-huh. -.-'**

**Luce: And S. Kat, _why_ are you singing 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time' when it's winter break?! You wacko!

* * *

**

**Intertwined Destinies** Ch. 6- Gotta meet 'em all!

_Mikeada's POV…_

"Luce?" I asked her. She was walking right beside me. We had escaped the place where Kohaku was holding us captive and were searching for Inuyasha and the others, with no luck yet, unfortunately.

"Yeah?" Luce turned her head towards me.

"You sure Kohaku will be alright before we get back?" I asked, concerned. "I mean, what if Naraku realizes that we've escaped and…! Well, I think you know where I'm going with this."

She nodded. "Yeah, which is why we better hurry!"

I nodded back. We walked through the tall trees that surrounded us. We sort of didn't exactly know where we were going, really. Our plan was to get as far away from Naraku's base and find somewhere safe where we would just wait for Inuyasha to find us. He has a sharp nose, after all. He'd find us in no time.

"Hey, Miki." Luce broke the silence. "I just thought of this just now, but, isn't it amazing how many Inuyasha characters we saw all in one day?"

"Huh… yeah, it is." I agreed. "But we've still got a lot more characters, ya' know." I pointed out.

"Yeah! Let's see… who did we _not_ meet yet…? Well, there's… Kikyo!"

"Hmm… she's okay, I guess. She's not _evil_ or anything, but honestly! She's totally causing problems for Inuyasha to get with Kagome—_officially!_"

"Oh, yeah! I _totally _agree!" We shared a giggle. If there was one out of a couple of things we had in common as Inuyasha fans, we both agreed that Kagome and Inuyasha were meant to be _TOGETHER. T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R. _

"And… Kaede," I said, getting back to the subject. "I wouldn't mind meeting her!"

"Oh! I almost forgot about Myoga! He's so funny when he tries to run away or something! Ha ha!"

"Ah! And Koga! I really want to meet him! He's actually not bad looking, but he should know by now that Kagome loves Inuyasha."

"Rin and Jaken! Well, I mostly want to meet Rin because she's adorable, but Jaken is just a… weird… greenish, shriveled up, flightless bird, thingy."

"There's a lot more of them… but who I _really _**don't** want to meet would be—" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. I got that **bad-shiver-down-my-spine-feeling** again. I heard a faint whooshing sound. And I could _smell_ something foal. Yes, I _smelled _something. And it was bad. Then, I realized the whooshing came from above us!

"Luce!! **Run!!!**" I gave her a shove and just before something slashed at us! And I knew all too well who was attacking us!

Kagura!

Shocker there, folks.

"Hmph. Missed." She said, dissatisfied. She was floating on her feather from a good 30 feet up. "Oh, well. I won't next time." She sneered evilly.

_Crap… this is going to be **hell.**_

About a second later, I saw a huge swarm of demons right above Kagura's head! And they appeared to be coming towards us!

_Crap, crap, crap!_

"Miki!" Luce called out to me. "We need to split up! It's the only way to find Inuyasha and the others and get help!"

Damn… I was afraid that it would come to this. Wha--? Wait, what am I thinking? I never thought like this before…

I blinked and nodded, returning back to reality. She was right, we had a better chance if we separated. "All right, if one of us finds Inuyasha, or are in some kind of trouble, we'll call each other on out cell phones! Okay?!"

"Got it! I'll see you—Oh my God! WATCH OUT MIKI!!!!!!"

I turned around to see a small group of flying-type demons coming right at me!

_No! I'm going to die!! _

"**_Use the ring, girl!!" _**A voice boomed in my head.

_What…?!_

I was pretty sure I knew the voice from a dream or something, but now was not the time to debate that! I did as the voice commanded. I put my right hand in a fist and thrust it out in front of me. The ring started to glow a light purple color and formed some kind of shield or barrier around me. The demons came crashing into the shield, but as soon as they touched it, the shield expanded and destroyed most of the demons.

_Unbelievable!! _I thought in amazement. _Did I do that…?! Well, I guess it must be true, I **must **be this 'chosen one' something or other. _

"What…?!" Kagura said, very surprised I might add. "How in the seven hells could she…?!"

_Don't have anymore time to waste…_ I turned around to say 'good-bye' to Luce, but she was already running toward the forest. At first, I admit, from my own selfishness I was a little… sad, but I'd rather give my right arm and leg than have my friend hurt. But, to my surprise, she turned around and smiled at me shouting, **"Miki!! Don't forget: LYLAS!!"**

I smiled back and turned around shouting back, "Yep! Love You Like A Sister, too!!"

I knew… I'd meet up with Lucile soon. After all…

…I think my new 'instinct' told me so.

* * *

_Lucile's POV…_

There were two things that hurt the most to me right now; my legs and my brain. Of course my legs started to hurt because I was running so much, but my brain hurt because of all of the things I was thinking at the _exact same time._

_How did Mikeada destroy those demons?_

_What does Naraku want?_

_Is Miki really a demon?_

_Why am I being dragged into this too?_

_And where the heck is Inuyasha?!?_

"Destroy the human!" A freaky voice hissed loudly. I turned my head around to find some… weird… freaky… two headed snake… thing. (Okay, yeah, that's the best I've got! It's hard to describe something that's chasing after you while you're trying to run!!)

"Yaaaaaa!" I screeched. "Heeeeeellllp!!! Pleeeeeeeaaaase!!!!!!" I shut my eyes, waiting for the thing to bite me in half. But… it never did. Instead, I heard a _very_ familiar voice.

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!!!"

_It couldn't be…! _

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha slashing the demons with his claws! (So cool! Squee!) I gasped out of happiness. I wasn't going to die! And Kagome was on his back, too! Man, I don't think there was ever a time in my life when I was so relieved!

"Inuyasha!" I called out. I started to run toward him. But realized that more demons were coming at me! But then, I saw Sango's weapon! I turned and saw Sango and Miroku riding on Kilala's back! Boy, was I ever so lucky today! Then I turned back and ran to Inuyahsa.

"Hey, are you all—"

_WHAM!!_

"Ow!!"

I actually ended up running up to him and hitting him on the head. He rubbed his head while slightly whimpering. Kagome stood there and sweat dropped.

"THAT'S FOR BEING UTTERLY LATE!!!!!" I screamed. "I MEAN, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!?!?!?! WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU FOREVER!! AND BECAUSE YOU TOOK SO LONG, WE GOT SEPARAT---"

"WHOULD YOU SHUT UP?!?!" Inuyasah shouted back. I saw Miroku and Sango at the corner of my eye, staring at me and Inuyasha with an 'oh, brother' expression on their faces, but I actually really didn't care at the moment. Right now I had to deal with this stupid…!

Wait a second. Why are my thoughts sounding like this? I usually don't think like this… 

"AND IF YOU WEREN'T MOVING AROUND SO MUCH, I COULD HAVE—" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at me. "W-wait a second," he began in a weary voice. "Did you just say that you don't know where Mikeada is?!?"

"No, I said 'We got separated.' There's a difference, dog boy." I corrected him.

Inuyasha was about to mouth off at me again, but then Kagome stepped in. "But… like Inuyasha said, you really don't know where Mikeada is, do you?"

"In a word: no…"

Sango stepped in. "Well, did you recognize any… _paths_ or _landforms_ that she was running to?"

"Um…" I thought for a minute. Then, I remembered that behind the forest in Mikeada's direction, there was a mountain. "Yeah! I remember that Miki was running toward," I raised my finger to point, "that mountain over there!"

Awkward silence… 

"**WHAAAAAAAT?!"** Inuyasha roared. It was so loud, that I had to cover my ears. **"Damn it all!!!!"**

I began to panic. "Why what's wrong?!"

"**That's that damn wolf's territory!!!!"

* * *

**

_And now, back to Mikeada's POV…_

"HOLY SHITAKIIIIIIII!!!!! I'M IN TROUBLE!!!!!"

Or should I say, "I'm in a heck of a lot of trouble"? Either way, I was running for my life, and it looked like the demons were catching up! I was able to get to the mountain, and I was heading up it, hoping the demons would stop pursuing me. Half of them, did stop, but I still had half to go! And I was running out of ideas!

C'mon, Mikeada! You've always have said that whenever you're running for your life, you're the fastest thing alive! Well, I was mostly exaggerating…but still…!

A half-snake, half-scorpion demon slashed a huge claw at me! Luckily I was able to step to the side. Just. Barely. "Ha! Ya missed, baka… demon!!" (Since it was a snake/scorpion thing, I didn't know what the heck to call it.) It came at me again, this time with it's other claw.

_Ack! Not again!_

This time, I dived, and almost hit my head against a boulder, but I was able to stop sliding in time. But then, a midget dragon demon, shot a beam out of its mouth. I covered my head with my hands. But the beam missed!

However… I got the feeling that that beam wasn't really meant to hit me. Because I realized that I was almost on the edge of a cliff! And the cliff was beginning to crumble! I was going to fall to my death! Then, almost too quickly, it collapsed from under my feet…

…and I was falling.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Out of nowhere, one of the rocks from the debris hit my head. _Hard._ My world started to go black, but from the corner of my eye, I thought that someone was running up the mountain side, and was lunging at me. He caught me, but I couldn't see his face… it didn't matter anyway, because shortly after that, I blacked out completely.

* * *

**S. Kat: Whoo-hoo! I finally finished this chapter only a few hours before the New Year!! Go me!**

**Luce: (singing) Give me a reason to end this discussion, to break with tradition. To fold and divide. Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes, talking with strangers, waiting in line… I'm through with these pills that make me sit still. "Are you feeling fine?" Yes, I feel just fine.**

**S. Kat: Huh? 0.0 What song is that?**

**Luce: "Everything's Alright" by Motion City Soundtrack! It's stuck in my head!! (goes on singing) Tell me that you're alright, yeah everything is alright. Oh please tell me that you're alright, yeah everything is alright.**

**S. Kat: Hm. So I wasn't the only one who got a song stuck in my head.**

**Sango: Yeah, but _yours _was _weird_.**

**S. Kat: How dare you!!! It wasn't my fault! I just found the stupid song on the web, and it got stuck in my head!! I had to let it out… or…!**

**Miroku: (walks over) Or what?**

**(queue lightening and creepy music)**

**S. Kat: OR… I SHALL RAIN DEATH UPON YOUR CURSED, MISERABLE SOUL! MWA HA HA HA HA!**

**(Sango and Miroku shrivel up into a corner. Lucile continues to sing)**

**Luce: Okay, now everybody! Unless you want _saphireKat _to rain hell, please review. And ignore the weirdness, everyone's on sugar rush. **

_**We've said it once, and we'll say it again.**_

_**PLEASE!!! **_

_**REVIEW, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. The Legend of the Neko Demon Ring

**S. Kat: Hey, y'all! Us again!**

**Luce: (waves) Hiya! Sorry it took a little long to update.**

**S. Kat: Our minds were a little lazy… meh… Anyway, here's Kagome with the disclaimer!**

**Kagome: Hi there! _saphireKat _and _Lucile _do not own Inuyasha, me or anyone else in the series. They own Mikeada (S. Kat's character) and Lucile (who's character do you think it is?!) Hope you enjoy lucky chapter #7!

* * *

**

**Intertwined Destinies** Ch. 7- The Legend of the Neko Demon Ring

_Mikeada's POV…_

_Here again…_

Once again, I was in that dark place with the little pool of water. Except this time, there was a tiny island in the middle and I was on it.

_Okay, if this is MY dream, where's the…?_

Ah, Right on cue. Right before my very eyes, the same cat appeared. She casually walked up to me and then sat down when she was about two feet away from me. "Hello again, Mikeada." She greeted.

I smile wearily. "U-um… hello."

She chuckled softly at my weak voice. "Hmhmhm… are you always this shy? I met you once before."

"Well, I'm usually a little shy with strangers… even though I only met you once, I still don't know you very well." I explained.

"Ah. I see. So you don't exactly trust me yet, do you?"

I decided to skip that question and go right to the point:

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The cat looked directly at me. "I am a messenger, if that's what you call it. I'm here to… give sage-like-advice."

" 'Sage-like--?' " I cocked an eyebrow. _How old **is** this cat?_ I thought to myself. "Do you mean about this ring?" I lifted my hand to show it to her.

She nodded, now being serious. "Yes, I assume that you have already tapped into the ring's power?"

I nodded. "Yeah, once."

"Well… it's a start. Anyway, I don't have much time, so I'll get right to the point. Anyways, that ring that is on your hand is one that possesses extraordinary power. And you have been chosen to wield it."

My eyes bulged. "Wh-wh-what?! Just like that?!"

She slowly closed her eyes. "Not exactly. We didn't just pick you randomly. You were _destined _bear the ring." Her eyes then snapped open, with alarm. "That is all I can tell you for now. Don't worry though, you'll figure the rest out for yourself." She turned to leave. "Good luck, Mikeada. I shall meet up with you again."

And, for the second time, she was gone.

And I started to wake up again.

_Nya…? Where… am I…?_ I blinked slowly as I started to wake up. _Wait, what happened to me, again?_ It took me a few moments to play the flashback in my head. "Oh yeah… running from those demons and I fell off of a…" I immediately sat up. "Ack! I fell off of a cliff, and I survived?!" _No… wait… _

I remembered those few seconds before I passed out that someone jumped off the side of the mountain and caught me but…

…_who was that again_? _Darn it! I can't remember who saved me! I must've really been out. _

I quickly stood on my feet, but as soon as I stood up, I tittered a bit. "Woah… okaaaaay… must've gotten up a little to faaaaast therrrrre…" I slurred. Then I tittered backwards and ran into a rock wall. _Huh?_ I turned backwards. It **was** rock. I gazed around to find that everything was made out of rock. I was in a cave. _Okay, odd…_ I then shifted my gaze towards a huge boulder that was to my left. It seemed to be the "door" for the entrance. _Looks like I won't be able to leave so easily. _Then an idea popped into my head. "Hmm… maybe I could use this ring, if it's so powerful." I mused to myself. I made a fist and held it towards the boulder.

Nothing happened.

"…that didn't work," I said. "Maybe I need to say something…?" I held out my fist again and shouted, "RING ACTIVATE!!"

Nothing.

"Um… BOOM!"

Still nothing.

"Uh… Move!"

Not even the slightest bit.

"…please?"

Like asking it was gonna work. Finally, I just got frustrated.

"Aaaaargh!!! Stupid, stupid, ring!! Work, darn it!!" I was so frustrated I began to swing my arm up and down, like I would with a pen when it ran out of ink or something.

"Entertaining yourself, eh, girl?" A voice said behind me.

_Holy crap. I know that voice._

I slowly turned behind me. When I saw the face of the guy who "imprisoned" my pupils shrunk and I smiled sheepishly. I felt so stupid that I didn't figure out where I was in the first place. I was in **Koga's cave.

* * *

**

_Lucile's POV…_

"SAY WHAAAAAAT??!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. "Miki and I h-h-have p-powers?! You've got to be kidding me!!" We were heading toward the mountains as fast as me could while I was shouting. I rode on top of Inuyasha's back with Kagome and Shippo. Miroku and Sango of course, rode on top of Kilala. (We already went back to Naraku's lair to get Kohaku, but by the time we got there, the castle was gone.)

Inuyasha only snorted. Typical. "Feh. Fine believe what you want. It's still true."

"Yeah, but, I mean, it was obvious that Miki got powers 'n' stuff, 'cause I already saw it… but **me too?!**"

"Yes," replied Myoga, who was still tied to Inuyasha's necklace, "You see, there is a legend that predicts so."

I raised my brows. "A legend?"

"That's right! Let me start from the beginning: Five hundred years ago, there were four avatars of four different elements and one powerful cat demon from the Hitoshirunu no Neko Clan. Around that time, the world was going in utter chaos."

"What do you mean 'utter chaos', Myoga?" Asked Kagome.

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain, but apparently some kind of 'natural evil' was destroying the earth.

"…?" We all stared at him, then at each other, then back at him.

"Like an evil aura with a mind of it's own." Myoga clarified.

"Oooooh." We all nodded.

_(OMG. That was soooo dumb!! XD)_

"_Anyhow,_" Myoga cleared his throat, "basically this 'natural evil' just caused earthquakes, volcano eruptions, and hurricanes at first, until it decided to possess another demon and become even stronger! Now, I know what you're thinking, 'How can an evil aura possess a demon?,' right?"

"Um, yeah, pretty much." Inuyasha agreed.

"Well… I don't know either." Myoga stated plainly.

As soon as those words left his mouth, everyone collapsed-anime-style.

_(It rocks to be anime. LOL. :D)_

After we picked our selves up again, Myoga continued with the story. "Anyhow, the 'natural evil' took over another demon and it became another powerful demon called 'The Great Hell Reincarnation .' And, as its name describes, it was like a great force from Hell."

"As the name would _predictably _suggest." I stated rolling my eyes. This was getting a little old…

"Hmm?" Asked Miroku. "Why do seem unimpressed, Lady Lucile?"

_Oh, crap! I forgot!_ I had to think fast! "Um, well, you know… I thought it would have had some… **dreaded **name other than 'The Great Hell Reincarnation', is all!" I sputtered out.

"Oh? Is that so?" He smiled.

I sighed for relief. _Whew! **That** was close._

"Don't under estimate its name, Lucile!" The old flea snapped at me. "If it wasn't for the previous owner of Mikeada's ring, the entire planet would have seized to exist _years_ ago!!"

"Huh?!" We all exclaimed.

"Don't you **get** it?!" Myoga yelled on the top of his lungs. I could tell he was getting kind of frustrated with how oblivious we were being. "Mikeada is supposedly the reincarnation of the cat demon who stopped the 'The Great Hell Reincarnation' long ago! That's why she's been chosen to harness the power of the ring!"

"Woah…!" Sango widened her eyes in surprise. "That's quite a responsibility! And for an armature, too! Er, no offense to her." She added.

"Well, the good thing is, she's not the only one. If I'm correct, Lucile might be able to help her as well."

"So I have powers too?! But… how, why… haven't they done anything yet?!" I asked him.

"Well, your powers, if you have any, won't come just like that. First you must obtain one of the Avatar Rings."

" 'Avatar Rings'?"

"Yes." He stated. "There were also four avatars that teamed up with the demon from the Hitoshirunu no Neko Clan to stop this terror from destroying the earth, and like the Neko demon, they also possessed rings of great power! Each ring had it's own element to control: Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. So, we already know Mikeada is the chosen one for the Neko Demon Ring, and I'm guessing Lucile is the chosen one for one of the avatar rings."

"Ooookaaay…" I said slowly, "but what if I'm _not?_"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Boasted Myoga while jumping up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder. "The legend clearly describes that, "the bearer of the Neko Demon Ring will come forthwith with the help of the one of the avatars"! Of course you have powers!!"

"If you're so sure…" I sighed. "But how come they haven't **done **anything y—"

Suddenly, Inuyasha picked up a heck of a lot of speed. I would've flied right off his back if I hadn't been holding on to him! "Woah! What is it?"

"We're getting close and it's going to be a little tricky climbing the mountains, hang on!" He ordered. I held on tighter. Then I whispered into Kagome's ear, "Um, do you think Koga would _hurt_ Miki, do you?"

She smiled back, "Don't worry, I'm sure if Mikeada mentions that she's friends with us, he won't lay a finger on her!" She sounded quite sure of herself.

_I grimaced. I hope she's right… for Miki's sake…

* * *

__Back to Mikeada's POV…_

Koga raised a brow, "What, is this your first time seeing a wolf demon?"

I gulped, nervously. "Uh… y-yeah… I'm not really from around here."

Koga took a good look at me. "Hmph. Well, I can see that. Considering that you have such weird clothing. But…" He took a few steps closer then bent down and sniffed me. I started to blush a light pink hue. I mean, he was _really_ close to me, and he looked not half bad up close…

"…you smell even weirder." He finished.

I froze. "What?!"

Why is everyone today talking about my smell?! Well, yeah, there's a possibility I'm not completely human, BUT THAT WAS JUST PLAIN RUDE!!! I screamed in my head.

"Yeah, you've got… THAT PUPPY'S SMELL!"

_Oh, so he didn't notice… yet._ I exhaled with relief. _Wait! Maybe I can use this as my advantage! If I charm him, he might let me go! I think it'll work! It's worth a shot._

"Oh, you mean Inuyasha, right?" I asked politely. It was a good thing I was in drama club for years now, so I was a good actress.

He stared at me for a moment, then his brow creased into a slight frown. "So you know him?"

"Hm? Yeah I know him; Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku, too!"

"Huh? You know Kagome too??" He seemed quite surprised.

"Yeah, she's sort of my friend." I smiled. "Oh, it just occurred to me, but is your name 'Koga', by any chance?" _Like I don't already know the answer! _I snickered sarcastically in my mind.

"Heh. Course I am!" He smirked. "I am Koga, leader of the Wolf Demon Clan. Did… Kagome mentioned that to you…?" He asked. Now I had his full attention, perfect.

"Uh… yes!" I said cheerfully. "She mentioned that she… knew a very handsome, tall, and dark wolf demon named Koga."

"R-really??" His eyes widened. "Anything else?" He looked kinda cute when he had that shocked expression on his face. Wait, did I really think that? Oh well.

"Um, yeah! She also said you were really…powerful? And fast, and strong!" I added on. _Please buy it, please buy it! Oh please, oh please, oh please oh PLEASE!! _I silently begged him. I looked at him eagerly, hoping for some reaction to happen. Mostly, a good one.

"Wow! And your sure she said all this?"

Hook, line and sinker! 

"Uh, yeah! You can even talk to her if you want!"

"Uh-huh… okay, where is she, then?" Oh snap. Didn't expect that. Luckily, I was good at improvising.

"Um, well, I don't know what the place is called, but I can point you in the right direction, I think. But… we'd need to go outside." I said while pointing towards the boulder.

"Heh. Not a problem. I'll be able to sniff her wonder scent out, anyway."

Sometimes, I think that Kagome gets too much praise from guys, 'cept from Inuyasha.

He walked over to the boulder and began to roll it out of the way. _Just a little bit more_… Once it was big enough for me to squeeze through, I silently snuck out of the crevice while he wasn't looking. But it was only temporarily.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed, as he looked through the partially opened entrance.

I turned my head around as I started running. "On second thought, I'll bring Kagome here! It might be more… romantic! Okay, bye!" Then I ran as fast as I could down the mountain.

"What…?!" He paused. "HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE--!" He tried to squeeze through the entrance, but unfortunately for him, **he was too big.** He was pretty much stuck! (Ha!) "YOU LITTLE WENCH…!!!!"

_I feel a little bad for tricking him like that, but, I've got to find Lucile and the others! And I've got to figure out this mystery about my ring!!_

And as those thoughts ran through my head, I thought my ring glinted a light purple for a moment… and I could run slightly faster…

* * *

**S. Kat: Another chapter, another mystery. So, will Mikeada figure out the ring's true power? Is Lucile REALLY and avatar? Find out next chapter!**

**Lucile: And sorry this took long to make… --;**

**S. Kat: (rubs back of head) Yeah, I've been kind of busy with the play that I'm in… but that aside, it's going good! But of course, school is hell, too, so… yeah, ya'll get it. See ya next chappie!**

_**We've said it once and we'll say it again:**_

_**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**_


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE Sorry! Please read!

**Hello people! This is saphireKat here. I'm VERY sorry this isn't an update. And speaking of which, I'm also very sorry I haven't updated this story in like, FOREVER. The thing is, I WAS working on the next chapter for this story some months ago, but my computer completely crashed, and I lost all of my saved chapters on my computer. And, well, I just wasn't motivated enough to retype it. And, I haven't received a lot of reviews for this story, either. I do know that perhaps this story might be going a little slow, or something. But I **_**was**_** planning on making it a little exciting… but I'm just at a little stand still now, and don't know what should happen next… I need ideas, guys. (Yes, I'm asking for help, if it's not too much trouble.) However, I am thinking on making this a romance story too… (hint, hint) But, I still need much brainstorming… So, I think I'll continue the story… eventually. My schedule is a little hectic, now that I'm entering my second year of high school, so I'm short on time to work on my stories… but I hate to see ANY of my work forgotten or to go down the drain. So I'm going to be persistent, and keep it up, like I said before. **

**So, until next time people, SEE YA!**

**Sincerely,**

**saphireKat**


End file.
